


But Dumuzid Did

by solarpillar (solarwind)



Series: Enkidu didn't die [2]
Category: The Epic of Gilgamesh
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarwind/pseuds/solarpillar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumuzid smells like mud. And grass, and women, and tree bark and sheep and intolerable smells of a mortal man. A mere human, with no god’s blood. Gilgamesh hates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Dumuzid Did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azalee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalee/gifts).



> Same AU as the previous work in the series.

Dumuzid smells like mud. And grass, and women, and tree bark and sheep and intolerable smells of a mortal man. A mere human, with no god's blood. Gilgamesh hates him. He wants to tear him open and let the pleasant smell of flesh out, let the unpleasant smell of entrails out, let that miserable life out. Let it be dust and scatter like the rest. Like any man's life. Like Enkidu's life. Let Dumuzid fall prey to death and stay in the dust.

But Dumuzid didn't stay. He was quick to run, and his sister protected him. His fate was delayed quite a bit.

Yet, like all mortals, he was still left to fall into dust, blood so vivid on dust. Such was his sentence, such his fate. Ultimately, he can only return to Irkalla.

But Inanna's lover has privileges. Even in Irkalla, he has such despicable smell of the surface, of fertile soil and living beings, of bitter rivers and wailing sky. He was becoming dust, like others, but he still had so much more of the surface with him, about him, within him. Gilgamesh wants to tear him down, tear him open, release that nostalgic yet despicable smell of world above.

The world of Enkidu, the only world of Enkidu. Where the man like a wild beast roamed and fought and befriend the greatest king. Where like bulls they trampled the land, and the land trembled.

Here, in Irkalla, the land does not tremble. When trampled, the dust absorbs the force, leaving not even a muted whine.

When Gilgamesh tramples over Dumuzid and opens the lad like a flower bud, no smell of the surface came out. Only more dust, dust, and endless regret.

 


End file.
